Best Seat in the House
Best Seat in the House is a Animated Short episode. It is the second episode of season one, and the second episode overall. It was first aired on March 27, 2012. A penguin tries to find a seat when watching a movie at the Stage. Episode Description It starts when a penguin who is wearing a Blue Shirt (known as the Cinema Penguin) enters The Stage for a play, but he cant find a perfect seat. He first moves when a penguin with Puffles blocks his view with his tall hat, and makes him switch places. Then two penguins call each other and they send text message, and makes him move to a quiet seat. After that, another penguin eats some pizza and makes a fart sound which moves him next to Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy leaves to buy Popcorn and the penguin activates his Jet Pack, which flies through the roof. The penguin moves because he gets caught. Yet when he moves, he sees that one of the penguins' puffle from the seat next to him wants some of his popcorn. He gives the puffle some and soon all of the puffles want his popcorn then he moves. Then ninjas play Card-Jitsu with their soda and popcorn. The soda hits the main penguin then he moves. Then most penguins who left came back with refreshments, even Jet Pack Guy on his Jet Pack. Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy come in and Herbert gets the snow off of him and hits some penguins, including the Aqua Penguin. They throw snowballs at him and the Cinema Penguin makes a finale by throwing the snowball at the screen, and then it ends. Trivia *Herbert and Klutzy are in the background. *The blue Ninja in this video also appears in ''Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. *It is unknown why The Stage was showing a movie and not a play. *The mascots don't get attention like they do in-game. *The Aqua Penguin breaks the fourth wall at the end by throwing a snowball at the camera. *Nobody noticed that Jet Pack Guy's jetpack went through the ceiling. *When Jet Pack Guy re entered the Stage, his jetpack floats all by itself. *Herbert didn't attack Jet Pack Guy. *Herbert was blocking someone's view yet they didn't move. *Before the short starts, Jet Pack Guy is shown placing the Disney logo above the Club Penguin logo. *The penguins don't look surprised when Herbert enters because their not agents. *It is unknown why Herbert is coming to the Stage. *The video was first released as an Ad on Disney 3 months before they uploaded in on YouTube *It was unknown what movie was playing. *This is the first known time Jet Pack Guy smiles. *Both the Main Penguin and Jet Pack Guy break the fourth wall. Jet Pack Guy at the beginning and the Main Penguin at the end. *The reason why the penguin that Herbert blocked did not move was because he was texting. Gallery BestSeatintheHouse1.png BestSeatintheHouse2.png BestSeatintheHouse3.png BestSeatintheHouse4.png BestSeatintheHouse5.png BestSeatintheHouse6.png BestSeatintheHouse7.png BestSeatintheHouse8.png BestSeatintheHouse9.png BestSeatintheHouse10.png BestSeatintheHouse11.png BestSeatintheHouse12.png BestSeatintheHouse13.png BestSeatintheHouse14.png Video kwGYCsS6tLU Category:Episodes Category:Season One